Tony and Michelle:Fireside
by NickStone22
Summary: Tony and Michelle enjoy a passionate,loving and peaceful Christmas Eve. --NC-17 Content--


**Tony and Michelle: Fireside. **

_**Author's Notes**__: I realise that as a Christmas Eve fic, this is late. However, it wasn't until Christmas Eve and seeing that there was nothing Christmassy about Tony and Michelle at all that I decided to write something. The idea of them making love in front a roaring fire, on a snowy night in Chicago, was inspired by that day being freezing cold and snowy in real life, where I live. This is my first real attempt at smut, so I took my time with it to try and get it as good as possible. Hopefully, despite the lateness the sentiment is still there, and it's an enjoyable piece in general. Reviews are always welcomed. … _

_**Also, a large part of the story is NC-17. I don't however, want to change the rating, as M rated fics disappear of the main page, and then no-one gets to see them half the time. So instead, I'll leave this warning. If Sexually explicit material isn't your thing, then do not read the section I have marked as such. **_

Tony stepped out of the cab and gathered his things from the Trunk. He looked up at the house to see the porch lights were on, but the curtains were drawn in all rooms, he knew she was at home and that she was awake, so she must be up to something. The mere thought made him grin like an idiot, God he was crazy about her, he still couldn't get enough her, even after all these years. Spending three weeks away from her had been pure torture, he had missed her like crazy, and had almost wished there was some kind of teleportation technology, that he could use to get to her in an instant.

So she was probably waiting for him, would she be waiting for him naked in the bed? Her luscious curls spread across the pillow, her delightfully, soft, exotically coloured skin contrasting with the bed-sheets? He knew one thing for certain; he couldn't wait to find out!

He thanked and paid Roman, the cabbie, gathered his things, and quickly ran a hand through his hair, brushing away the snow flakes that had already gathered. He Slung his sports bag over his shoulder, pulling his suitcase behind him he advanced up the snow covered drive way.

He and Michelle were living in Chicago now. They had moved there when the remarried, wanting to make a totally fresh start, away from Los Angeles. Tony's heart had always been in his home town, and Michelle was more than happy to go with him, the more that could be done to get him out of his depression forever, the better in her view. Tony knew that whilst she wasn't a native there, Southern California was somewhere where, Michelle was very settled. He had asked her if she absolutely sure she wanted to leave, because he would stay without hesitation, if it was what made her happy.

She had assured him that she was by simply saying "I'll go anywhere with you, as long as I don't have to cook" she had given him a sweet smile; he had smirked they both knew the significance of those words.

Their relationship was so good now. Truth be told, it had taken no time at all, for things to be completely right again, they just wanted to be together again too much to be bitter or hold grudges. They started to look into starting their own security company within days of leaving CTU, so that gave Tony drive and purpose straight away. It was exciting and engaging and they were in on it together. That was so much more rewarding than Tony trying to find a job and being repeatedly turned down whilst Michelle worked for Division. Whenever things got a little tough, Michelle was always there to cheer him up and to keep his self esteem up.

They had made a pact, Tony promised that whenever things got difficult he would talk to Michelle, he would open up to her, and let her help him, rather than shut her out and turn to drink, as he had for all those months. In turn, Michelle promised that she would never return to CTU or Division, unless asked. No matter what she saw on the news, no matter how much she thought she could help, she wouldn't. She would only go in if asked or ordered to, if she had no choice in the matter, she wouldn't volunteer. It was important to Tony that they leave CTU behind them and mean it. It was important to Michelle that he not push her away when he needed help, so it seemed like a fair trade to her.

Eventually, about three weeks after their reunion, the flood gates opened and he had talked about the hell he went through in prison. He remembered that had cried a lot as he talked through everything, the final emotional release being too intense to hold back. Michelle had just held him showing him reassuring, comforting physical affection, just allowing him to let go. She had been there for him, got him through it and Tony had never loved her more as a result.

He had been away for the past three weeks, tending to some business related matters in New York. There had been a bit of crisis situation with a client, and he had gone to their offices personally to try and get things sorted out. That was supposed to take a week, it lasted for two. Then the weather turned bad back home in Chicago, huge snowfall and freezing conditions gripped the city, and all flights in and out of O'Hare had been grounded… for an entire week.

He had even missed Michelle's Birthday on December the ninth. He had called to apologise to her, and she had reassured him that it was alright, that it couldn't be helped. She had even seen the funny side of it, pointing out that in all the years they had worked for CTU with its crazy hours and trips away from home, they had never missed one another's birthdays, ever. Now, here they were with their relaxed, cushy civilian job and he was going to be away for hers. She couldn't help but find the irony somewhat comical.

Tony unlocked the front door and pushed it open. The house felt wonderfully warm, and he could hear soft, Christmas music playing. Where was she though? "Michelle! I'm home!" he called, no answer. He grinned like an idiot, she was home, he knew that much, she was just hiding, she was teasing him. "Hay Curly-Head, where are ya?!" he tried again, using the nick-name that was his favourite for her, one that he had come up with on their second date. Still nothing….

Suddenly she appeared, standing in the doorway of the living room. "Hay" she said softly, leaning against the door frame.

Tony stared and stared, and then stared some more. She was absolutely beautiful; hell, beautiful didn't even begin to describe just how stunning she was.

Her hair was down and flowing freely, wild untameable curls cascading everywhere. She was wearing a silk, ivory coloured gown that was untied and loose. Underneath that, she was wearing what looked to be very expensive set of red lace bra and panties.

His eyes scanned her body, over her firm generously sized and proportioned breasts, across her well toned and perfectly flat stomach, down her broad thighs and smooth, slender legs. She had and absolutely incredible body, strong and athletic, but still delightfully feminine.

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed breathlessly, utterly spellbound by her appearance, desire coursing through his veins like liquid fire and already getting aroused. "You look incredible" he added.

Michelle flushed a little at the intensity with which he was looking at her. Even after all this time, having him look at her with that much lust and desire, still made her blush. "Welcome home" she added, after giving him plenty of time to letch her.

Tony crossed the room and grabbed her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, pushing her lips open with his tongue, which she gratefully received. Michelle smiled, the kind of smile that he could feel in her kiss, and she mewled appreciatively into his mouth just before they broke it.

He released her lips and rested his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed contentedly. "Oh, I missed you" He placed several kisses to the crook of her neck "I'm sorry I was gone so long I…"

Michelle cut off his apology, turning him round and kissing him on the lips again.. "Shh.. I already told you, I don't mind. You're home now, and you're safe. That's all that matters" She grinned at him and he smiled back.

He gave her a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground as he did so, making Michelle shriek with laugher. He placed her back down on her feet, and kissed her one more time. "Come on" She said "Let's get you in by the fire, and warm you up properly"

Michelle took his hand in hers, intertwined their fingers and led him into the living room, where the fire was roaring beautifully. Michelle had candles all over the room as the only source of light, and a quilt was spread out over the floor in front of the fireplace. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in an Ice bucket, along with some snacks, on the coffee table.

**-- NC-17 Rated Sexual Content--**

"Nice set up sweetheart" He grinned

"I told you I was going to give you a proper welcome home." Michelle replied "So we'll have a lovely fire, some food, a bottle of bubbly" She punctuated each item on the list with a kiss. She then brought her mouth to the crook his ear and added, in soft, seductive whisper "and sex!" She caught his ear between her teeth as she said this, and ran her hand across the inside of his left leg, humming appreciatively as she felt that he was already very, very hard.

"I see someone's _very_ happy to be home" Michelle commented, in that same seductive tone, her teeth still nipping on his ear.

Tony's breath caught, and he closed his eyes. He reached down and took her hand away from his leg, he was so turned on and it had been so long since he had found any real release that he was pretty certain he wouldn't last very long. If she didn't stop stroking him like that, he was in real danger of coming right then and there.

Michelle just had an amazing ability to that, it always seemed that the mere notion that it was _her_ he was with infinitely enhanced the excitement and pleasure he felt at even the slightest touch.

She seemed to read his mind because she released him completely, took his hands in hers and backed up, taking him with her, until they were both standing on the quilt.

Michelle kissed him deeply, and tossed off her robe, leaving her in just her underwear. "So you like my little ged up?" she asked giving him a twirl.

Tony gave her a ridiculously goofy smile in return, "Oh hell yes. You are so god dam sexy, Michelle. I mean it."

"Good. It took me long enough to choose them. Not to mention cost a pretty steep price"

"You shouldn't have gone to all that effort, sweetheart" Tony reassured her "You could have greeted me wearing a t-shirt and slacks, and you'd still drive me crazy"

"Good to know" Michelle replied with a smile, she loved him so much, she knew he wouldn't have minded what she wore, but she still wanted to make the effort anyway.

"Now, less talk, more sex" Michelle added with a devilish grin. Now crouching before him, she was already, undoing his belt, she got it unbuckled and pulled it free in one swift motion.

Tony decided he'd speed things along by removing the top half of his clothes.

Michelle undid his pants and slid them down his legs, first removing his shoes, before getting him to kick them off. She admired his hardness through his underwear, before she reached in and pulled out his cock with one hand, and pushed his boxers to the floor with the other. Michelle gave him some very slow, gentle strokes looking up at him with a lustful gaze that made his breath catch in his throat. She then flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock, lapping at the small amount of pre-cum that had pooled there. "M'chelle" Tony growled a warning through gritted teeth. God, she drove him crazy, she loved teasing him, and the feeling running through his body was nothing but pure bliss.

Michelle grinned and released him, standing once more and smashing her lips against his, her tongue exploring his mouth feverishly.

Tony took her into his arms, and gently removed her bra. He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs softly across her stiffening nipples. Michelle sighed with pleasure, arching into him and closing her eyes, running her hands through the back of his scalp.

Seeing her eyes closed Tony grinned, and tentatively ran his tongue across each breast. At the same time, he moved his hand down her body and sliding it inside her panties, his fingers began rubbing her engorged clit in rhythm with the flicking of his tongue.

Micelle mewled into his shoulder in appreciation, every nerve in her body tingling with pleasure, as she silently thanked whatever higher power there might be, that Tony so expertly knew her erotic zones. She pressed her groin further into his hand, which Tony took as encouragement to continue. He did so, upping the pace of stimulations.

Before long, this was far, far too much, and Michelle came, her breath caught and she staggered slightly as her legs threatened to give out from under her. She threw her head back and whimpered his name.

Sensing, his wife's awkwardness, Tony eased her gently down until she was lying on the quilt, quickly placing down a pillow for her to rest her head on. Then he proceeded to remove her now soaked panties entirely, and gazed in awe at her gloriously naked state.

Her eyes fluttered open and shut, her face was flushed and her skin glowing from her orgasm. The flickering light of the fire bathed her body in a warn glow, making her already exotic skin tone look even more sultry. Tony sighed "My God you're perfect." He declared reverently "Just look at you"

"Thanks" Michelle managed to get out; in a slightly husky tone. Her body still feeling like it was under the influence of the most delightful sedative from her climax.

Tony looked into her eyes; he then brought his mouth to her core and gently kissed her there, it was barely there kiss, almost like a peck on the cheek. Michelle lifted her head off the pillow to gaze down at him, the look in her eyes said more than words ever could. She wanted him to pay more serious attention to her. Tony smirked, and teasingly ran his tongue along her folds, once, twice, three times, before retreating.

"Tony. Please..." Michelle begged.

"What do you want, Michelle? Tell me what you want, sweetheart" he replied, grinning at her devilishly. Michelle felt a crazy mixture of frustrated, amused and turned on. He wanted her to tell him, to ask, to beg. It was also his subtle little way of angling for some dirty talk. That was something she had no trouble doing for him, especially if finally got her what she wanted. "I want you to eat me out, Tony" she said almost pleadingly.

He nodded and brought his mouth to her centre again. Michelle bucked at the first lick, feeling his tongue run across her little nub and her eyes rolled back in her head. Tony pushed one finger inside of her, causing Michelle to gasp at the sudden intrusion. Just giving her long enough to adjust, Tony pushed a second finger inside her and began to pump them both in and out of her slowly, curling them inside her, finding that special spot and focusing his attentions on it.

He felt Michelle buck against him, taking this as his signal that he was doing it right; he ran his tongue over her turgid clit once more. "Oh There, just there Baby" Michelle whimpered in encouragement. Really, he didn't need the verbal acknowledgement that he was doing it right, he knew what she liked by now. But she knew how much he loved it when she was vocal, it turned him on like crazy to think of the power he had over her, and she really couldn't help it anyway. Her self control was crumbling away, and she knew before long it would be gone completely.

When his eyes darted up to her, he could see that she was playing with her breasts, her own fingers tugging anxiously on her nipples. He could barely contain himself at such an erotic sight, and was a little disappointed when she stopped, moving her hands instead to the back of his head, fingers running through his hair, and holding him against her, as his attentions brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Tony increased his pace, not even stopping to take a breath. Michelle was writhing on the quilt, which he knew meant she was close, very close. Michelle began to whimper, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge. "Oh God, Tony, oh, oh!!" And then she came, her back arching off the floor, hands tangling in his hair, her inner walls clenching around her husband's fingers.

Tony's stimulations did not stop, but slowed in pace, as he rode out her orgasm with her. Only when she stilled, did he move her away from her. He shimmied up her body and she reached up and pulled his head down for deep, lingering kiss, moaning in approval as she tasted her own essence on his tongue.

"God baby, you don't know how much I needed that." Michelle sighed

"I have a pretty good idea." Tony smiled back at her, he still hadn't fulfilled his overwhelming need and he longed to be inside her, to feel that connection which he could feel with her, and _only her._

Michelle nodded and reached down, taking hold of his hard length, feeling it pulsing in her hand. She stroked it slowly, teasingly a couple of times, making him gasp with surprise. "Michelle" he groaned in a broken, breathy, shaky voice.

"What do you want, Tony?" Michelle asked teasingly "Tell me what you want" she requested, her hand still running up and down his cock.

Tony was barely able to respond, but somehow summoned the verbal ability to do so, "I want to be inside you Michelle"

Michelle kissed him several more times, both of them relishing the simplistic but intense intimacy it brought them, before she reached down and guided him into her.

Michelle's eyes rolled back in her head and she sighed with pleasure, as she felt her husband's hardness fill her completely, stretching her deliciously. She watched the look of ecstasy cross his face as he rested inside her, lost in the sensations.

When Michelle's deliciously tight, wet heat engulfed him, Tony felt as though he had died and gone to heaven. Soon he began a slow, steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing back in, gyrating his hips when he was fully inside her.

Michelle met him thrust for thrust, and when she intentionally contracted her vagina around his hardness, Tony was _certain_ that he had died and gone to heaven. He knew he would never last long like this, which was why he had drawn out their foreplay for so long, ensuring that she was fully satisfied that way.

Michelle wrapped her legs around him, her feet crossing at the small of his back, urging him deeper. Her soft hands caressed his back reverently, bringing an intoxicating intimacy to the act. Michelle knew he was getting closer when he increased his pace, when the long, powerful strokes turned into a more frantic rhythm. She heightened his pleasure, using her feminine muscles to milk his cock.

She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered passionate, erotic words of encouragement, "I can feel you Baby, you feel so hard, come on Tony, come for me"

Tony felt his balls tighten, he was getting to the point of no return, Michelle whispered softly into his ear again, "Don't hold back sweetheart, I want to feel you fill me, I love you"

That did it. Michelle could say the most erotic, explicit, dirty things under the sun, but nothing, _absolutely nothing_ turned him on more than hearing her say_ those_ three simple words. He went completely still, utterly motionless, and then Michelle could feel him coming deep inside her, his cock pulsing as he endlessly filled her with his warmth. Throughout this, he never once stopped looking into her deep, soulful almond eyes.

The feeling of her husband coming inside her was what did it for Michelle, and she climaxed violently, clenching around him, drawing her nails down his back and screaming with pleasure. The hold her inner walls had on his hardness was like a physical embodiment of the hold she had on his soul.

They allowed the last waves of orgasmic ecstasy to wash over them. Her contractions milked every last drop out of him and when he was completely spent; when they both reached completion, he collapsed on top of her, their sweat covered bodies tangled together in a loving, intimate embrace.

Tony ran his hand through her hair, his head resting on her chest, "My God, I love you" he declared in a voice softened with passion, devotion and adoration. Michelle felt herself choking up just a little, ever since they came out of all that hell they had been through, it seemed the novelty of hearing him saying that would never wear off. It made her heart miss a beat each and every time. Especially when he said it _like that_ "I love you too" she replied. They remained holding one another close like this for almost a quarter of an hour, making small talk and enjoying lazy kisses, before Michelle untangled herself and stood up.

Michelle went to retrieve her discarded underwear, and as she made to put them on she heard a comment of disapproval from behind her. She turned to see Tony holding her silk nightgown "Oh no you don't" he declared nodding towards her bra and panties, "I want you naked underneath this" he finished, as he threw her nightgown over to her. Michelle sniggered and threw him a wink "No arguments from me" she replied slipping on the silk garment, remembering to leave it untied and open as she did so, giving him the most tantalising glimpse of her naked body underneath.

Michelle then gave a wicked little grin of her own, as she regarded her red lace panties. "Here" she said breezily, barely giving her husband time to register the fact that they were now flying in his direction. When he caught them in his right hand, Michelle added "Enioy" The wicked, cheeky grin on her face said everything. Tony brought them up to his face and held them to his nose, breathing them in, relishing the still lingering scent of her arousal on them. Michelle felt a shiver run down her spine, God, the look in his eyes, a mixture of love and lust. She could tell by looking at him, that it was the fact it was _her_ unique scent, more than anything else, which made him relish it so much.

The look on Michelle's face turned more serious, but lost none of its affection, "Come here" she beckoned him over with her left hand, before proceeding to hold it out for him.

Tony walked over to her and she clasped his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She led him to the living room window. She opened the curtains, and settled back against him. They both watched the now very heavy snowfall, as they could hear a clock strike midnight.

Tony pushed her hair aside with one hand and placed several kisses to the crook of her neck, his fingers caressing her flat stomach. "Merry Christmas, Curly-Head" he declared softly. Michelle lifted his hand in hers, nuzzling his wrist against the corner of her mouth and kissing each of his fingers in turn, before placing their now intertwined hands back against her stomach. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart"


End file.
